Simplify the following expression: ${2-4(5p+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 {-4(}\gray{5p+1}{)} $ $ 2 {-20p-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -20p + {2 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -20p {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-20p-2$